


The rain in Dortmund

by Sin_palabras



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_palabras/pseuds/Sin_palabras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP inside their house and it’s raining really hard. They’re just cuddling and watching T.V. until Person A falls asleep and Person B carries them to their room and falls asleep with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rain in Dortmund

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me if there are any mistakes, english isn't my first language.
> 
> I've a tumblr blog : sinpalabrasfanfiction.tumblr.com , i'll take requests :)

In Dortmund was raining really hard, but in Reus-Götze home doesn’t seem matter.  
Marco and Mario were kissing softly on the couch, wrapped in a duvet to combat the cold of winter.  
Marco broke the kiss and looked at Mario with all the love he felt for him and said “I love you so much Mario”.  
“Me too Marco” Mario said resting his head on the chest of Marco.  
“What do you want to watch on TV?” Marco asked once turned on the television.  
“Game of Thrones” Mario said.  
As they watched the TV series, Marco began to stroke Mario’s hair with one hand, while with the other wrapped Mario’s hips to bring more of his body to the right.  
Mario slowly relaxed into the arms of Marco and became lulled by the pleasant sensation of the hand of Marco stroking his hair.  
Three episodes later, Marco heard the steady breathing of Mario that tickled his neck and noticed that Mario had fallen asleep in his arms.  
Mario gently picked him and went into the bedroom, where laid Mario in the bed and then lie down next to him.  
Finally he took the body of Mario in his arms and asking kiss him on the forehead whispering “I love you Mario.”  
Few minutes later Marco fell asleep with a smile on his mouth and with the sound of gentle snoring of Mario.

In Dortmund was raining really hard, but in Reus-Götze home doesn’t seem matter.

Marco and Mario were kissing softly on the couch, wrapped in a duvet to combat the cold of winter.


End file.
